Father and Son
by ArrowWriter14
Summary: Oliver finally finds out that Samantha did not have a miscarriage and that he does in face have a son. This story follows Oliver, Felicity and his son as they learn to become a family. The story line I've gone with is very different to the one in the TV Series playing out.
1. The Accident

**HELLO EVERYONE! I AM BACK. I HOPE YOU ALL HAD AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND I KNOW SOME OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING EVER SO PATIENTLY FOR THIS AND I THANK YOU FOR WAITING. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. THIS STORY IS ABOUT OLIVER MEETING HIS SON, I HAVE CHANGED HIS SON'S NAME FROM WILLIAM TO JOSHUA BECAUSE I LIKE THE NAME JOSHUA BETTER... MY STORY IS DIFFERENT FROM THE ONE ON ARROW AT THE MOMENT. THERE ARE DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCES. I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE STORY. PLEASE DO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW... I KNOW YOU ARE SO GOOD AT THAT.**

* * *

 **Title Of Story: Father and Son  
Chapter Number: 1  
Chapter Name: The Accident**

 **Samantha  
** When I look at my son, Joshua, I can't help but think of his father. Oliver Queen. Oliver and I were not serious, infact he cheated on his long term girlfriend Laurel when he slept with me. Joshua looks so much like Oliver and I hate myself a lot because it's my fault that Oliver is not around for Joshua, I told Oliver that I had lost the baby when I was pregnant. He was so nice to me about it, asked if there was anything he could do and I just hung up the phone and never spoke or looked at him again. I know I shouldn't have done that but his mother basically forced me away. She gave me $1 million for Joshua and basically told me that if Oliver had this baby with me it would ruin his life. I know I should have been stronger but I was an 18 year old girl who was just about to start college and she was a big powerful woman, I took the money and I ran. I never did cash in the cheque.

There were so many times that I wanted to just show up on Oliver's front door and tell him everything that happened between me and his mother but I never got the chance. When Joshua was 2 months old Oliver got onto his family's ship, The Queen's Gambit, and there was some sort of accident. The ship sank and everyone aboard was supposed to be dead but by some miracle Oliver made it to a deserted island and he was there for five years until he was rescued by some fishermen. When the news broke I was in shock and I had no idea what to do, I thought he was dead and I had prepared my speech over the years so that I could explain to Joshua that his father died but I couldn't tell him that. I tried showing up at Queen Consolidated when I heard that he was CEO but on the way in Moira, his mother, spotted me and she got security to escort me away. She told me that if she ever heard from me again she would have me arrested and so I went home with Joshua and I left them to it.

I thought about going back when I heard that Moira had died but Oliver was mourning the loss of his mother, I didn't seem right to show up and tell him all of the horrible things his mother did to me. I didn't want to ruin the memory he had of her, I didn't want him to hate her. That wouldn't be fair to Oliver. Once again I backed out of going to see him and giving Joshua the chance to know his father and Oliver the chance to know his son. I don't care what people think of me, they can think I'm a bitch or whatever but I believe I made the best decision with what I had at the time. I was only 18 and I was unmarried and I hadn't graduated high school, Oliver was 22 years old and in a serious relationship with someone else. Nothing good would have come from me and Oliver having Joshua together at that time in our lives and ever since there has just been an obstacle in the way.

Now would be a good time for the two of them to meet, well as good as a time as any, better late then never and all that. I know Oliver will probably hate me for everything and he might think that I was only interested in the money but it was never about the money. I just wanted what was best for my child, I haven't even spent a dime of the $1 million that Moira gave me. I was going to put it into an account for Joshua so that he could go to whatever college he wanted and do whatever it was he wanted to do. I thought about it for a long time but my son did not need any money off that woman.

Speaking of Joshua, I should probably get him up for school now. He is not a morning child, like every other child in the world, he's more of a night owl. Again like Oliver. When I knew Oliver he was never awake before 1pm, even when he was at school.

Recently Joshua and I moved back to what is now called Star City and I left Central City. It never felt like home to me. I know things are bad in Star City but we found a nice place to live and it was near Joshua's school and there was a pretty little park close by for him to play in after school. I liked it here and although Joshua hated moving schools, he now has friends and he seemed to fit in well and he's now settled. I knew if Joshua didn't settle I would have to move back to Central City and let Joshua go back to his old school and friends… that is what would have made him happy.

"Joshua, don't run off. You have to hold my hand remember" I told Joshua as I locked the front door behind us, whilst making sure I had everything with me and making sure Joshua had all of his school things and his shoes on the right feet. He insists on doing them himself now as it is what all the other big boys in his school do but he hasn't caught the concept of left and right just yet.

"Mommy, hurry up!" Joshua called as he made his way down to the street.

"I'm coming" I replied as I caught up to him and grabbed his hand "Are you excited for school today?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Mrs Finley said that today was going to be a very fun day and she had a surprise for us" He said excitedly.

"Well that sounds exciting" I told him.

The two of us came to a road. Joshua has a habit of stepping off the curb without looking, I held onto Joshua's hand a little tighter to stop him. I looked both ways and made sure the road was clear before stepping into the road.

A screech made me turn my head, a car was coming towards me after turning the corner. I pushed Joshua out of the way as the collided with me.

* * *

All I could see above me was white and I could hear a lot of different beeping. I turned my head and saw that I was in hospital, I tried sitting up but I couldn't move, I was in too much pain. My stomach ached and it was hurting to breath. Oh God I really hope that Joshua is OK and I managed to push him out of the way in time. Where is he? He should be here with me.

"Miss Myers?" A voice questioned.

I turned my head and saw a police officer standing in uniform standing in the doorway "Who are you? Where is my son?" I asked the officer.

"My name is Officer Grundy from Star City Police Department. Joshua is in the canteen with one of my colleagues, I'm sure he'll be back soon. I just wanted to speak to you before he came back. Do you know what happened?" He asked me.

"I was crossing the road with Joshua when a car turned the corner. I pushed Joshua out of the way and then I woke up here" I explained.

"I am so sorry to be telling you this. The car that hit you was being pursued by a police car and it was speeding to get away" He told me.

"What?!" I exclaimed "OW!" I called out as the first call out caused a strong and deadly pain shoot through my stomach.

"I really am sorry. Is there someone you would like us to call? Someone to come and sit with you or look after Joshua whilst you're here?" He asked.

"No" I answered.

The doctor came in and asked Officer Grundy to leave so they could speak to me. Why did everyone want to talk to me and ask me questions? I just want to see Joshua and make sure that he's ok, why can't I see him?

"I'm Doctor Jones and I have been looking after you. I'm guessing you want to see your son but I do want to speak to you without Joshua hearing this" She told me.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"You have some very serious injuries, not just externally but internally as well. The only way to try and save your life is to operate but I'm afraid to say we cannot guarantee that the surgery be a success. Your internal bleeding is in a very difficult place to reach. We need your permission to operate before we do" She explained to me.

"I can't believe this" I said as tears started dripping from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"I am very sorry. Do you have family that can be here?" She asked.

"Call Oliver Queen. He's Joshua's father" I told her.

"OK, we'll get right on it" Dr Jones replied. I heard a small voice from outside my room and knew instantly that it was Joshua "I'll leave the two of you alone" She said and left the room.

Joshua came into the room and jumped on the chair beside my bed. I grabbed his hand and started crying even more which put me in more pain "Mommy, what's wrong?" He asked me sweetly.

"Nothing. I am just so happy to see you" I told him.

"When can we go home?" He asked me.

"Oh Sweetie. I don't know when I can go home. When I was hit by the car it hurt me really bad. I have to go for an operation and the doctors are going to try and make me feel better… but… well the doctor said they don't know if they can make me feel better" I explained to him. I didn't want the whole thing to come as a surprise if something did happen to me. It was better to tell him that I was very sick and that I might not be able to get better.

"What if they don't make you feel better?" Joshua asked.

"Then you will have to go and live with someone else" I told him.

"Who?" He asked.

"Your daddy" I replied.

* * *

 **PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	2. The Knock On The Door

**Title Of Story: Father and Son  
** **Chapter Number: 2  
** **Chapter Name: The Knock On The Door**

 **Oliver  
** I awoke from my sleep and looked down at Felicity who was still fast asleep. We were still in the position we went to sleep in; Felicity had her back to my chest and I had my arm wrapped around her waist, her arm was cuddling mine. We fell asleep this way every night. I loved how smooth and creamy her skin looked, it was untouched. Apart from the small bullet scar on her shoulder from the Clock King. I blame myself for getting her shot that day. If I had never invited into the whole Arrow thing then she never would have gotten hurt. I placed a small kiss over the scar and got out of bed before I woke her up. She will kill me if I wake her up again… she's not that great a morning person, especially lately. She's CEO of Palmer Tech and she doesn't need to get up until she wants to. I pulled on some shorts and made my way into the kitchen and started making some breakfast.

Life with Felicity couldn't be better. The two of us went travelling for a little while and then we settled down away from Star City and all of the drama but then Thea and Laurel showed up. They were having trouble in Star City and they needed us and so Felicity and I moved back to Star City and we're now living in Thea's apartment as she now lives with Laurel. We still have a problem with Damien Darhk but we'll get him eventually. I'm even running for mayor now which is a shock to everyone. It was something that Lance had said to me about Star City needing someone that doesn't wear a hood. Everyone who has applied to be mayor have been made to stop their campaign but I wasn't that easy to scare. Felicity has been worrying but that's just her and I wouldn't like her any other way. Things were going so well with Felicity that I was actually going to propose to her when Thea and Laurel showed up.

Since we came back we've never had the right time and I've never really got to ask her. I want to ask her because I love her with all my heart and I really do want to marry her. I think she will say yes if I ask her. She seems to want a future with me and that's all I want. When I was with Laurel I never saw myself marrying her and I've never been with anyone who I thought I would marry… not even Sara. Looking back now I could have done things a lot different but you can't change the past so I just need to learn from my mistakes and move on. The ring is burning a hole in it's hiding place. I really hope Felicity doesn't find it before I have the chance to propose to her.

I heard someone on the stairs and turned to see Felicity coming down the stairs. She was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and some socks "Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you" I said to her as she approached me.

"You didn't wake me up, next door did" She replied.

"Why? What are they doing?" I questioned.

"What we did last night" She answered with a smirk and placed a kiss on my cheek before going over to the kitchen and getting the orange juice out "You want some?" She asked but I shook my head in response.

I made breakfast, as Felicity cannot cook, Felicity made some coffee for me and poured herself some orange juice before we sat our selves down as the table. It was such a huge table for just the two of us, who knows, maybe after we get married we can have some children and fill up the table. I smiled at Felicity as she tucked into breakfast "You at work today?" I asked her.

"I am but I don't have to be there until after lunchtime. I have to go through some things with Curtis, I don't think I'll be there too long. A couple of hours maybe" She told me.

After breakfast Felicity made her way into her converted office. She has been stressing so much about being the CEO of Palmer Tech. Financially they're not doing as amazing as they were when Ray was alive and she was worried she was going to bankrupt them but she's doing fine. I was CEO of a company at one point so I understand little things and I've been keeping an eye on things. Stocks haven't gone through the roof but in the last three weeks they seemed to have risen by 1.2% meaning that she was doing something right. I know she'll do great because it's Felicity and she always does amazing in everything that she does. She knows more about running a business then what I do, well she knows a lot more then what I do.

Since we came back to Star City I've been working hard to figure out what to do about Darhk and to be honest I am no closer to destroying him then I was when I first came back. It seems that he is always one step ahead of us. No matter what we do he hits back at us with the ghosts and they always hit back hard and people always seem to get hurt and I don't want that. When I told everyone who Darhk was I thought it might help but in fact it's done the opposite thing, it's made things 100 times worse and I am running out of ideas. Of course I have Digg, Laurel, Thea and Lance helping with everything but I don't want them getting hurt so much because of what I did.

I know that they were the ones who asked me to come back to help but this has become a personal mission for me. I want Darhk out of this City, he is destroying it and killing it. He needs a base of operations and he chose the wrong City. Out of all the cities in the world he had to chose Star City… did he really think that no one would fight back and we would just stand back and let him take Star City. I know running for mayor will give me some more power and if I win the election I can start making bigger steps into taking out Darhk. I will have more resources at my disposal and I can be more involved with the police department… I'm looking forward to it.

I cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast and went upstairs to have a shower. I walked into the bedroom to get a towel and saw Felicity sitting on the side of the bed. She had her phone in her hand and was typing away sending a message to someone "I thought you were in your office" I said and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I was but it was cold so I cam to put some clothes on" She replied. I looked down and saw that she was still wearing what she was wearing when we had breakfast "Ok I didn't get very far. Basically Curtis called and said that the board of directors want a surprise meeting tomorrow with me and Curtis there. I told them that we would have some new ground breaking technology. They want to know our plans but we don't have any. I just told them that I did because they were getting angry at me and I had to come up with something" She explained to me and threw her phone on the bed behind her.

"You know Ray is really alive. Call him and see if he has any ideas to help you. I'm sure he wants to save Palmer Tech too" I told her.

"Oh I forgot Ray's alive. I'm gonna get dressed and call him… if I don't have a heart attack first" She said.

"Just calm down. I promise you that everything will be fine. You'll do great" I said and kissed the side of the head "Would you like to use the bathroom?" I asked.

"I'll be really quick" She stated and stood up and rushed into the bathroom.

True to her word she was only in there 20 minutes which for Felicity is really quick. Normally she's in there for nearly an hour. I grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom to have a shower whilst Felicity got dressed and did whatever it was she needed to do. I wish I was a good businessman or something so that I can help her with her problem. I feel bad that I can't help her and I know I told her to call Ray but with him being her ex boyfriend I don't really like them spending time together. I know Ray still loves Felicity and he would do anything for her. He's a great guy and I trust Felicity but I'm her boyfriend and that's her ex boyfriend who still loves her… I think any guy would be the same.

 **Felicity  
** Oliver was in the bedroom getting dressed and all of this stuff with the board of directors and general Palmer Tech issues was stressing me out. I went downstairs and got myself a strong coffee and sat down on the sofa and just took a breath. I should never have told them I had something amazing planned because now they've called my bluff and I don't have anything. I know Oliver suggested calling Ray to speak to him and I will call Ray but I know how Oliver feels. He pretends it doesn't bother him that me and Ray are still close friends but I know it does. I hope he trusts me to never do anything and I hope he knows that I'm in love with him and I would never do anything to hurt him. Yes when I was with Ray I had strong feelings for him but they're nothing like the feelings I have for Oliver.

The front door knocked and I put my coffee down on the table. I have no idea who that would be. No one said they were coming over. I opened the door and saw two people, a man and woman, they were dressed very smartly and they had folders… it all looked very official "Can I help you?" I asked them.

"Yes, my name is Sharon Evans and this is Jonathon Reeve. We're from Child Services, we're looking for a Mr Oliver Queen" The lady said.

"Erm… ok… come in" I said and opened the door wider for them and walked them through to the living room "Make yourselves comfortable, I'll just go and get him for you" I said and walked upstairs to the bedroom "There's two people downstairs for you" I told him.

"Who?" He asked as he put his t-shirt on.

"Child Services, they wanna speak to you" I informed him.

The two of us rushed downstairs and into the living where the two were sitting patiently "I'm Oliver Queen, how can I help you?" Oliver said.

"My name is Sharon Evans and this is my colleague Jonathan Reeve. We're from child services and we need to speak to you about your son" Sharon started.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all of the favorites and follows from the last chapter. I only got a couple of reviews so I would really appreciate it if you could leave a small review when you've read the chapter to let me know what you think, I need to know that I'm going in the right direction on this. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! x**


End file.
